This invention relates to a manufacturing method for a toner that can be used as an electrophotographic developing agent.
Methods such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications S63-25664 and H10-39540 are widely known as manufacturing methods for toners to be used as electrophotographic developing agents. In these types of methods, the polymer resin that is the main ingredient in the toner is dissolved in an organic solvent and the resulting solution is emulsified in water. Then, the solvent is removed by heating, vacuum suction or by an alcohol drip, and the toner is produced.